<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A Parallel Universe by wintermelonbubbletea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027818">In A Parallel Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermelonbubbletea/pseuds/wintermelonbubbletea'>wintermelonbubbletea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Childhood Friends, Dating, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, Military, Mustang's Team, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Pre-Canon, Royai - Freeform, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Songfic, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermelonbubbletea/pseuds/wintermelonbubbletea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Roy Mustang finally triumphs over his worst enemy: paperwork. But First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye isn't as happy as one would expect.</p><p>How could she? Her commanding officer beat the deadline just so he could go on a date with another woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye &amp; Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In A Parallel Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>In my mind, this story takes place shortly after the Ishvalan Civil War, so both Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye aren't as comfortable with each other yet as we know them to be. And Hawkeye doesn't know yet that Mustang's dates were mostly for intel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a miracle that Colonel Roy Mustang finished all his paperwork that day.</p><p>As he signed the last piece of document, Mustang couldn't help but flash a proud smile and gloat as if he had just slain his worst enemy. (Though maybe he just did.) </p><p>"All done!" Mustang announced. </p><p>The gentlemen in his team were all surprised they got to live long enough to witness the moment their commanding officer triumphed over a stack of paper.</p><p>Sergeant Kain Fuery, as if on cue, stood up and eagerly applauded. Warrant Officer Vato Falman's jaw dropped to the floor. Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda stopped munching on his beef jerky for a congratulatory whistle, and Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc laughed so heartily the only female officer in their unit could almost swear his snorts echoed in the hallways of the military headquarters.</p><p>"Who would've thought all it'd take is a woman to make a lazy colonel pick up his pen!" Havoc yelled, making no attempt to stifle his chuckles. "No offense, Hawkeye."</p><p>To this snark remark, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye raised an eyebrow as she shot the loud officer a piercing glare. <em>If only looks can kill...</em></p><p>"Well, maybe, you men could find yourselves some inspiration, too. You know, you can cut our lieutenant here some slack," Mustang said, as he rounded his desk, approached his second-in-command with his pile of accomplished paperwork, and left the files on her tabletop. He then grabbed his black coat from the rack where it hang and headed towards the exit.</p><p>"Bye, then. I can't be late for my date," he giggled.</p><p>The men who were left in the office exchanged guffaws, more out of disbelief than astonishment, while Hawkeye mentally counted two minutes since after her superior left. At exactly the 120th second, she pushed back her chair, cleared her desk, and, with manila folders pressed against her chest, walked to the office door.</p><p>"I'll drop these off the Records Department then head home," she told the rest of the group whose eyes were following her actions. "After all, it's rare for me to be leaving the office this early because I finally don't have to babysit an adult who shirks his responsibilities."</p><p>The men laughed again. No one noticed how Hawkeye had been faking a smile the entire day Mustang toiled behind his desk. She had always treasured the overtime work, which, to her, were precious moments with the colonel. Now, someone else had stolen the only highlight of her days from her.</p><p>She walked home, lost in thought. Should she be following her superior, just to make sure he'll be alright? After all, it's her job to watch his back. </p><p>She caught herself, grunted, and shook her head. "No," she reminded herself. "We’re off-duty now. He can do as he pleases." </p><p>As soon as she arrived in her cramped one-bedroom apartment, Hawkeye changed to a loose shirt and a casual skirt that went below her knee. Locking the dog leash on Hayate's collar, Hawkeye left her home nearly as soon as she got there.</p><p>As the female officer and her shiba inu walked by the nearby boulevard, her thoughts wandered back to Mustang. </p><p>
  <em>Who could the lucky lady be? Is she beautiful?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, she'd be. Mustang wouldn't date women who aren't pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would he take her to a fancy hotel? Would he ask for a second date after tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would he love her? Would she love him back?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would they end up together?</em>
</p><p>Realizing how far off from the neighborhood they had gone, Hawkeye and Hayate turned around to retrace their trail. As they headed back home, Hawkeye remembered how Mustang — her childhood sweetheart, not her commanding officer — had asked her to wait for him. He said he'll rise through the military ranks, and when he has saved enough, they could settle down in a white picket fence home in the suburban East.</p><p>He made no promises then, but what remained unspoken was clear to the both of them. How she wished she had the patience.</p><p>But she didn't. </p><p>And she followed him to the hellhole they now found themselves in too deep. It was a trade Hawkeye was more than willing to make: to always be by his side even if they could never be together.</p><p>
  <em>Was it worth it?</em>
</p><p>"In a parallel universe, with everything in reverse, maybe he could be mine," Hawkeye mused, as she locked the door to her apartment. •</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first song fic!</p><p>I wrote a draft of this story several months ago and completely forgot about it until I went through the notes app on my phone tonight.</p><p>This fan fiction was inspired by Clara Benin's song "Parallel Universe." Hawkeye's last thoughts here were the first three lines of the song's chorus. Give it a listen if you have time! It's a really good song, and it gave me some catharsis when I was getting through a break-up.</p><p>It's the following lines of the song, though, that made me think this is Royai material:</p><p>
  <i>He takes the lead and I follow</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Aimlessly I follow</i>
</p><p>What do you think of it? Also, please give this newbie fan fic writer some feedback. 🥺 Thanks again for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>